Someday to You
by The.Jalman
Summary: It's been four years since Ed and Al destroyed the Gate and took up residence in Germany, but Ed yearns for home, and a certain blond haired, blue eyed girl. Chapter 6 Now Up.
1. Fading Dreams

This is my first attempt at a FMA fic. Ahaha. I just HAD to make it an EdWin romance. Hope you people like it!

**Disclaimer: **

JUST in case you clever folk couldn't tell, I do not own, or profess to own any rights whatsoever to the FMA franchise thingy-ma-bob. All characters were created by Arakawa Hiromu and belong to her. Unless they're OC's then, naturally, they'd be ALL MINE! Okay, shutting up now. ON with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Someday To You**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Fading Dreams**_

It was raining again. It was always raining, at least, when it wasn't snowing. But it wasn't so much the freezing drops of water, than the biting cold that caused the young, blond man to pull his coat closer around himself. Sparkling, golden eyes gazed straight ahead through the steadily worsening drizzle. Up ahead, there was a welcome twinkling from the windows of a small house. He quickly unlocked the door, stepping in and kicking it closed.

The house wasn't much warmer than the weather outside it, nothing escaped the terrible cold. It seemed to seep into the bones, chilling him to the core. But at least the house was dry. He slipped out of his damp coat, draping it over the back of a chair near the tiny, guttering fire which burned cheerily in the fireplace. Tiredly, he dropped into the chair, passing a hand over his eyes. Another fruitless day, nothing new, only the same, monotonous rhythm his life had taken on for the past three years.

He was staring moodily into the fire, when a young, familiar voice jolted him back to the present.

"Brother, are you alright?" The young man at the door asked.

"Yeah, Al. Just tired," he replied.

"Still nothing?"

Ed just nodded. For three years now, they'd been trying to find their way home, out of four years. The first year had been busy enough, looking for a weapon from their world and stopping its deployment. But once that was over, there was simply nothing to do. They'd stopped the war, and now the days of inaction piled on one another, his frustration building with each one that passed.

"Ed?" Al's voice snapped him back to earth again.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?" Al sighed; Ed had been losing himself more and more in his daydreams lately.

"I asked, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Uh, what's tomorrow?"

"Geez, Ed. You could at least pay attention to the dates here. It's October 11th tomorrow."

"Oh…" October 11th, his birthday he was twenty-two tomorrow.

"So? What do you want to do?" Al stood with his hands on his hips, looking for all the world like a disapproving housewife.

"Go home?" Al's gaze softened.

"We'll get there someday, brother."

"How's Noa?"

The gypsy girl that Ed had saved had insisted on following the Elric brothers. And over the years, she had formed a special bond with Alphonse, a bond akin to love. When they had gone to stop the deployment of the weapon, she had waited for them. And when they returned, battered, and tired, she had tended their wounds nursing them to health. Finally, a few months ago, Al had proposed and the two were planning their wedding.

"She's asleep. She was worried about you." Ed smiled wanly.

"I'm alright. Go on, go join your wife. You probably need the rest anyway, it's late." Ed punched his brother lightly, the teasing bringing back memories of happier times.

"I'm going. Goodnight, Ed." He gave Ed a quick hug, before stepping out of the room, a worried look on his face.

Ed smiled as Al hugged him, but inside, he was an entire world away. His mind was on the person he had found it increasingly drawn to the past few years, a girl with bright, blue eyes, and light golden hair. He pulled off his right glove, working the metal fingers of the Automail. It was in remarkably good condition, he'd taken care of it well, though it was much to his chagrin that they still fit, attesting to his stunted growth. But he knew that even if they didn't, he would still keep them. They let him feel close to her, somehow.

_Winry…_

He leaned back in his chair, raising the Automail straight out above him.

_Winry…_

He could barely recall her face. It was another slowly fading memory, like an old dream the dreamer tries to recall, but that stays just out of reach. The metal hand curled into a fist, the golden pools of his eyes regaining their old, determined shine.

_Winry…Someday, I'll find a way back, and I'll tell you everything. I swear._

Al sat at his desk, staring down at the mess of newspaper clippings and articles littered over its surface. They were all reports of the 'paranormal' or 'supernatural' events from all over the world. Knowing that their Alchemy wasn't of this world, Ed had asked him to search all 'other-worldly' happening. Al knew it was a long shot at best, and a waste of time at worst, but he couldn't say no to Ed.

But no, he was becoming increasingly worried about his older brother. Ed was slowly withdrawing from reality, or so it seemed to Al. he had often caught his brother staring off into space, eyes glazed, as if his mind had gotten up and walked out of the room. But whenever Al mentioned it, that pained flicker would flash across his eyes.

Of course Al knew why, it had never been a secret between them, even though Ed would've insisted he was crazy, Al knew who it was that he always thought and dreamed of. It was clear as day, every time Ed's eyes glazed over; he practically had 'Winry' stamped on his forehead. But whenever he brought it up, Ed just waved him off with one of his fake smiles.

Secretly, Al felt guilty. He had found everything he had ever wanted in this world, a home, and soon, a wife. He looked over his shoulder where Noa lay curled up in their bed, smiling fondly. To him, Amestris was a dim, fading memory. But Ed could not forget, and Al could see the longing grow stronger in him day by day.

His head fell on the desk with a sound thump. They needed to get home, before Ed wasted away completely. Al closed his eyes tiredly. Somehow, he'd find a way. He'd get them home.

Outside, the fire had died down to glowing coals, barely casting any light into the room. In the chair before the fireplace, Ed was slumped, fast asleep. Shades, the fading faces of his loved ones swam across his mind's eye as he dreamed, until finally, a decidedly feminine figure materialised out of the swirling mists.

"Hey, Alchemy-geek," she spoke. Ed smiled, opening his eyes. But he wasn't in his dim living room in Germany. No, this room was bright, and homey, and all too familiar.

"I'm dreaming…" he said softly. She nodded.

"And you have to wake up," his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you."

"Al needs you," she said gently.

"I need _you._" She smiled sadly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You always _were_ a dork, Edward Elric."

"It's always like this," his voice was disgusted, almost accusing. "You always come just when I have to wake up…"

"You're arguing with a dream, Edward."

"It's my dream; I can do whatever I want."

"Wake up, Ed," her voice stayed soft, emanating a gentle sadness.

"No."

"Ed, wake up," she began to fade, light creeping in around the edges of his vision.

"No…Winry…I," he desperately wanted to say those words, the words he had been afraid to say for so long. But her finger against his lips silenced him. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, even as she disappeared, her voice a soothing breeze to his tortured soul.

"I know, Ed. I know…" Light burst brilliantly into his vision as he awoke, a beam of sunlight shining directly in his eyes.

A world away, a young woman sat forlornly in an old wicker chair, staring up into the night sky. Her legs were curled up in a tight ball against her chest, as the moonlight played across her features. In her hands, she held a picture. It was set into a plain, wooden frame, yet out of all the thousand of pictures kept in the house, this was the one she kept with her always.

The old photo showed her, six years younger, with her arms wrapped around the neck of a golden haired, golden eyed boy from behind. Her chin was resting on the top of his head, and they were both smiling, though the blush on his cheeks attested to his embarrassment, having been caught by surprise.

Winry shut her eyes against the memories that the picture threatened to drag out. Pinako had died a few years ago, and she had needed to be strong, for the villagers who needed her, and everyone else. But it was dark now, and no one would see. She could be weak. Always, when the memories returned, she would see his face, his smile. And always she would see that ship that horribly disfigured ship that had carried him back through the gate. She could remember her own voice screaming at Mustang to stop, that he couldn't destroy the Gate because, then how would Ed and Al ever come home? But of course, he'd destroyed it anyway. And Ed had left again, without even saying goodbye.

_I hate you Edward Elric…I hate you for everything you've taken from me…my heart…my love…Ed…Please, come home soon…_

There was so much left unsaid between them. So much she had wanted to say, but been too afraid to. Now the tears overflowed, and she opened her eyes, looking back up at the stars as the perfect drops fell.

"Ed…" she whispered into the night air. "I love you." High in the heavens, a shooting star flew across the sky.

**_To be continued…(maybe :D )_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**

Well, hope you enjoyed it! R&R please? Thankies! (Yes I suck at writing things to readers, why do you ask?)


	2. Don't Lose Faith

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or any of the characters contained herewith. Yadda yadda yadda. Not mine, unless I made them up. There. Easy as pie.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first Chapter. Even the random "OMGZ YOU ROXXORZ." Type. I don't, for your info. But it's always nice to hear. Well, I'm encouraging CC here, if there's something in my writing style you'd like to see me improve, just say so in your review and I will endeavour to improve that area.

I hope you like this installment. I hope I didn't make it too emo for you. Well, before I ramble. I hope you guys like it!

Now, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Someday To You**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Don't Lose Faith**_

"Happy Birthday, Edward!" No answer. "Edward?" Still no answer. "ED!"

"Huh, what? Yes Noa?" The young man looked up at her. "Did you say something?"

"I said, Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thanks Noa," the Alchemist smiled, returning her brief hug.

"Don't mind him, dear," Al's voice cut in from the doorway where he stood, drying his hands on a dish-towel. "You know how he always has his head up in the clouds." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

"Real funny, Al," Ed pulled a wry face, eying his brother peevishly.

"Noa and I are going to go out for awhile, do you need anything?"

"Nah. You two have fun." Noa leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Don't stay up too late, Ed." She smiled.

"Yes, mom." He shot back. "Now get outta here, lovebirds."

Al patted his brother's shoulder briefly, helping Noa into her coat and taking her hand. The two of them stepped out into the cold evening, their heads already together, inseparable as always. Ed smiled as they left, happy that his brother had found someone who cared for him as much as he did. Getting out of his chair, he went over to the window. Outside, the sun was just setting, casting a blood red light over the city. He watched as the couple wandered off down the street, talking and laughing together.

He sighed wistfully, watching until he was sure they were gone. When they turned a far corner, he sprang to the coat rack, grabbing his heavy coat, and throwing it around his shoulders. Putting more logs on the fire, he set an envelope on the mantelpiece and stepped out of the house, locking the door behind him and walking off in the opposite direction from the one they had taken. The night air was brisk and cool, so he jogged for a good part of the three miles to an old, abandoned warehouse. Glancing warily around to ensure that no one was watching, he pushed the old door open and slid inside, sliding it closed again behind him.

Inside, it was pitch black, the musty smell of rotting paper and wood hung in the air as he reached to the right of the door and flipped a switch. The room was bathed in a subtle, orange light. The inside of the warehouse was clean, all the furniture having been pushed up against the walls. Rotting wiring hung down from the rafters, and a rank odour of rot and dampness permeated the entire building. The warehouse in itself was nothing out of the ordinary, except for a large cloth, easily thirty feet wide and forty long, which was spread out on the floor.

Ed walked over to the cloth and pulled it aside, revealing a circle which had been painstakingly drawn on the floor with chalk. Numerous intricate lines traced all over it, criss-crossing, intersecting, and twisting around each other. Ed stared down at the Alchemy matrix, scrutinizing every twist and turn, every line to make sure it was perfect. He remembered the self-same matrix on the body of Rose's baby as he was held aloft in Dante's hand. He could remember the way it glowed as the Door opened before him. He also remembered her saying that the baby simply made it easier to open the doors because of his innocence.

He stared for a long time at the matrix, a battle raging in his mind. Desperately he wanted to use this thing, but there was always that unbridled fear that it might not work. He didn't know how he would take that, but he had to try.

_Winry…I'm coming._

Pulling off his gloves, he knelt by the matrix. For a long moment he simply stayed that way, staring down at the chalk drawing. But finally, he shook off the dread that weighed on his heart. Taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands and slowly lowered them, just little by little. An inch from the floor, he hesitated, uncertain whether to continue. In his mind the battle raged anew, but only for a moment. He dropped his hands onto the edge of the matrix and waited. Waited for that familiar surge of power that would signal the beginning of the transmutation, but nothing happened. He clapped his hands again and dropped them onto the circle, focusing all his will into the matrix. Still, nothing happened.

Frantically, he grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a smaller matrix. Clapping his hands again, he touched it, nothing happened. Over and over he drew different matrixes, clapping and touching each one, his frantic movements stirring the birds which roosted high in the rafters. Nothing happened. Finally, after his thirty-fifth attempt, the truth began to dawn on him. Alchemy still didn't work here. Without a catalyst like Envy, the matrix would not work. The utter hopelessness hit him like a blow to the head, and he pounded the Automail into the floor, again and again until his shoulder ached and large cracks formed in the floor. He kept on hitting the ground, the despair he had been keeping firmly in check for the past years breaking free and with one sweep of its hand, destroying his hopes.

Jumping up, tears beginning to course down his cheeks, he grabbed the nearest piece of furniture, a plain wooden chair, and flung it against a solid, steel filing cabinet, the rotten wood shattered. Turning, he slammed his fist against a stout, oaken table, the Automail smashing through it as if it were made of paper. His rage spent, Ed slumped, slowly to the floor, his tears staining the tiles.

_It didn't work…What do I do now? Will I ever get home?_

-----

"There you go, Jan." Winry tightened the last screw on an Automail leg. "That should do it."

"Thank you, Winry." The young man replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Let it rust and fall off, most probably." Came the disapproving reply.

Jan laughed and abruptly kissed her cheek, getting off her table and walking out, waving over his shoulder at her. Winry stood, rooted to the spot for long moments, before slowly touching her cheek. She stood in a daze for what seemed an age, until finally shaking her head vehemently and shutting the door. She turned the sign to 'closed,' and headed into the house.

Shedding clothes as she moved across her room, she stepped into the bathroom, running the tap until the tub was brimful of warm water. Slowly, she lowered herself into the bath, the warmth gradually relaxing her tensed muscles. She sank deeper into the water, until just her eyes and nose were above the waterline, her thoughts drifting listlessly.

Today was Ed's birthday. No one else remembered. Not Mustang, or Ms. Hawkeye, or even Rose. He was just a memory to them, someone who might have existed, or might not have. She shut her eyes, lying back in the water. Where was he now? Was he even still alive on the other side of the Gate? Did his Automail still fit? Was he taking care of it? Did he look any different? All those questions, and countless more ran through her head, as her thoughts drifted back to the one boy, one man she had ever loved.

It was a little over an hour later, when she stepped out of the tub. She pulled the plug, watching the water swirl and disappear down the drain, before drying herself, and slipping into her nightgown. Lighting a candle, she traversed the hallway to a small room in a corner of the house. Opening the door, she took a moment to brace herself before stepping inside.

It was undoubtedly a boy's room. The shelves in the corner were stacked with Alchemy research books, the walls were plastered with experimental matrixes. Even the smell that lingered was unmistakably masculine. She moved to the desk, running her fingers lovingly across an old, tattered, leather bound book which lay on it. Ed's journal. She'd read it more times than she could count. And almost knew it by heart. It never mentioned her, not in a positive light at least, but it was part of him. His strong handwriting understating that steady flame she had always seen in his eyes.

Picking up the volume, she lay on the bed, ignoring her damp hair, and began to read. It was not a thick book, and she was a fast reader, so it was perhaps three hours later that she finished it, for the forty-seventh time since Ed had left. She stared at the blank leather of the binding for a long while. Gradually, she thought she saw a lump in the material, a thin rise in the leather. She stared, thinking it would disappear, but it didn't. Taking a scalpel from the desk, she gingerly made an incision, and peered inside the lump.

There was a piece of paper there. Her heart leapt, stopped once; and jumped into her throat. Slowly, almost reverently, she pulled it out and unfolded it. Her eyes saw the writing on the page, but she couldn't accept it. It was a letter, dated six years ago, two days before he had gone through the gate for the first time. When she had finished, she dropped the paper onto the floor, and dropped onto the bed, sobbing quietly.

-----

_Saturday, 17th October, AY 1914_

_Dear Winry,_

_The fact that you are reading this means that I am no longer with you. I'm assuming that these would be the only circumstances under which you'd even consider reading my journal. _

_I don't know why I'm not with you. Maybe I'm dead, maybe I've been captured by my enemies. You know what trouble I get into. Soon, I'm going to go into what will possibly be the biggest battle of my life. I might die. And really, if I die protecting everyone, I think that'll be okay._

_But I'm still afraid. I never used to be afraid of dying. I only feared dying before I could fulfil my promises. But tonight, I'm afraid to die. And I've thought for so long about why. You know me, I never was an eloquent person, never had a way with words. So I guess, I'm just going to tell you what I've figured out. _

_I thought about all the reasons I possibly could. But none of them were strong enough to make me this afraid. I'm actually shaking. Finally, I've figured it out. It's you, Winry. I'm afraid to die, because of you. I thought, "If I die, I'll never see her again." And it scares me. _

_I've never claimed to be the best when it comes to expressing feelings. But I finally know how to show mine. And though, when you read this, I am probably long gone, I can only say that, I love you.. I. Love. You. Winry Rockbell. No matter where I am, how far away, I love you._

_I think I always have. And I know I always will. You had better not cry when you read this. I've caused you to cry so many times. And even if I'm dead, I don't want to be the cause of anymore tears. I only want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I never wanted you to worry about Al and I, I never wanted you to wait for us, for me. _

_I know I've been a terrible fool. And I see I should have told you before. But I'm telling you now. That has to count for something, right? Smile, be happy, live. That's all I ask of you. Don't waste your life for me. You have such a beautiful gift inside of you, Winry. You give people life, and hope. No matter what, never forget that you are a wonderful woman. Don't lose faith._

_It's time to leave. Al is calling me. You know how he gets if I'm late. Take care of Grandma Pinako, and Den, and all the Military people. But most of all, take care of yourself, because I'm not there to do it physically. Just know that, wherever I am, Heaven or Hell, if such places even exist, I'm thinking of you. And I always will hold you in my heart._

_I love you, Winry,_

_Yours Forever,_

_Edward _

-----

Ed stepped wearily back into the house. The fire had burned low and he built it up again. Glancing at the mantelpiece, he spotted the envelope. Ripping it open, he read through the goodbye note, before angrily throwing it into the fire, along with the envelope. Throwing his coat over the chair, he undressed and moved to his room, laying curled up in a tight ball on his bed. Two hours later, when Al and Noa got home, they found him in the exact same position, fast asleep. Gently pulling the covers up over him, they padded off to their room.

-----

Al sat at his desk again, wearing only a pair of loose shorts. He had a pounding headache, and the words of the articles were blurring before his eyes. Noa lay on their bed behind him, watching owlishly as he sifted through the reports and sightings.

"Darling?" Noa's voice was drowsy, on the verge of sleep.

"Yes, dear?" Al replied absently, barely concentrating on her.

"I'm cold."

"That's good." His voice was still hollow sounding. As if he was a thousand miles away. A pillow hit him squarely on the back of the head. "Huh? What was that for?!"

"I said I was cold, and you said 'That's good.'" She mimicked him, a pout in her voice.

"Sorry, darling. I wasn't paying attention."

"You better be sorry. I'm still cold. What are you going to do about it?" He eyed her quizzically.

"You aren't getting carnal passions are you? It's quite late, and I'm tired."

"ALPHONSE ELRIC!" She burst out, an angry blush on her cheeks. "You are absolutely the most…annoying man I have ever met!"

"Excluding my brother, right?" He teased, getting up and walking over to the bed.

"Including Ed." He rolled his eyes and snuffed out the candle which stood at their bedside, before climbing in beside her.

"Maybe you should marry him." He teased, pulling her toward himself.

"He's too crazy for me." She smiled, kissing him soundly, and burrowing down between his arms, safe and warm.

"I love you, Noa."

"I love you, too Al. Go to sleep."

"Yes mom…" His reply was accompanied by a yawn, and he fell into a sound sleep. Noa sighed contentedly, and also fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----

High in the sky, lights shot across the inky blackness of the night. Colours mixing and intertwining, twisting and turning, seeming to compete for dominance. Until finally, they united and exploded into a giant, whirling mass of golden light. For several moments, the light swam around the peak of a nearby mountain, bathing the fortress at its peak in a brilliant luminescence. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, the lights were gone.

**_To be continued…_**

****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **To clarify two points in the fic. The Abbreviation (AY) used before the year in the letter stands for Amestris Year. Something I randomly made up. Please don't be too pissed at me!

And second. If you're wondering, what the hell the lights are all about, they're an allusion to the Northern Lights/Aurora Borealis. Though the lights in the story are NOT the _Aurora _as I could not find out whether they reach Germany or not. That's all.

Thanks for all your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will continue to strive to keep the standards you guys expect. Thanks again for all your input!


	3. I'll Wait For You

Hiya! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with college and Role-play and stuffs. Anyway, I wrote this chapter while I was feeling emo, so it may not be the best it could. Also, I think it feels a little rushed. Read and let me know! Hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Someday To You**_

**_Chapter 3:_**

_**I'll Wait For You**_

Al stared down at the article. The seventieth article he'd read today. This one was different from the others, however. There was a grainy, black and white picture with it, it showed a great castle, built on a mountainside, surrounded by what seemed to be swirling light. The article said that three parties of mountain climbers had ventured toward the old castle, and none had come back. It was sinister, Al had to admit that. It could just be another serial killer or something. But this was the closest lead they'd found in years. Noa was in the other room writing invitations for the wedding that would be held a week from now, she looked up, smiling as he passed. He flashed the trademarked Elric grin, which basically meant, "Don't ask," and moved down the stairs.

He jumped down the stairs three at a time, ignoring Noa's warning to go slow or he'd break his neck. Grabbing his coat, he glanced worriedly at his brother's room door. Ed had become increasingly withdrawn since his birthday. He had barely come out of his room for weeks. The only times they saw him were at meals and when he went out to shower. Al knew something was terribly wrong. Ed had never been like this before. Of course, he had his occasional episodes when he was emotional, but never to this extent.

_As if I need another thing to worry about. _He thought irritably. Yet he knew he could do nothing else but worry until Ed was better.

Shaking his head, he opened the front door and ran out into the cold afternoon. A light snow was beginning to fall, dusting the entire town white, and icing the cake of the countryside. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, though war had been narrowly avoided; the people of this small town were almost blissfully unaware of all outside events, content to live their lives to the fullest within this tiny county. Al smiled at the people passing as he walked briskly toward the library. They had the best selection of newspaper articles and he would need all the information he could get. He didn't want to build up Ed's hopes, only to have them smashed.

-----

Ed slowly opened his eyes. The light that shone through his window was diffused strangely. He looked outside and saw the snow covering the entire town, sighing quietly. In Amestris, the cools winds would just be beginning to blow, the leaves turning golden and falling. He and Winry, and Al and Pinako would stand outside and enjoy the breeze on their faces, Den would jump on him and he would, as usual get annoyed.

He leaned his forehead against the cold glass, closing his eyes, ignoring the cold that invaded the room despite the heater on the wall that fought bravely to keep it out. The window was beginning to frost up, the heat from his body making it fog and blurring the view of the outdoors. He didn't care, his eyes were closed, and his mind was far, far away.

He imagined Winry in her workshop, smiling at him, even as she berated him for neglecting his Automail. Pinako was behind her, talking to Al, telling him how Winry didn't really care about the Automail as long as Ed was safe. But one thing spoiled the image. He couldn't remember their faces. Except for Al, their faces were blurred and their voices soft, barely discernable. He cursed, slamming his fist against the wall.

_Why can't I remember their faces… why are they disappearing when I need them most?_

He moved away from the window and lay back down on his bed, curling up and staring at the far wall. He was sick of it all, sick of this life, sick of this house, sick of this world. He was sick of the ache that he carried around with him at all times. The walls were closing in around him. But they weren't the walls of concrete, but the walls of hopelessness, choking away the last vestiges of hope he had left, leaving him utterly and terribly resigned to his fate.

Despair was all that awaited him here. There was nothing more to look forward to. He would lie down quietly in this small room and wait to die. He could feel it, a creeping coldness that possessed his limbs a little more each day. There was nothing for him to live for any longer, no one to save, no one to protect, no one to love. Al had found someone to complete him here. But Ed had left that part of himself back in Amestris those three, long years ago. He smiled tiredly as he shut his eyes.

_I'm ready now…I've cheated you before, but now I'm ready. Come take me…please…_There was no answer to his silent prayer, except the crackling of the fire from the living room.

-----

Winry had closed the shop for a week and gotten on the train for Central. She needed to get away from that house, from the memories that plagued her everyday; she needed to get away from him. Now she was walking around the Central shopping district. Yet, even here, he followed her. That store reminded her of one she had pulled him onto. That man carrying the bags reminded her of him, the small boy who bumped her leg and smiled up with bright, brown eyes, at her reminded her of him.

This was torture; that stupid Alchemy geek had grasped her heart, and he would not let go. She lowered her head, trying to shut out the sights that reminded her so much of the one person she needed most, the one person she couldn't have. Suddenly, she walked into something warm, knocking it back and falling backward, blushing.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She quickly apologised, picking up her scattered belongings.

"Winry?" She looked up into another pair of startlingly blue eyes.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" Her eyes widened as she recognised the other woman.

"Please, it's Riza. And I'm technically Mrs. Mustang now." The Lieutenant smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I hadn't heard." Winry stared at the ground. _Everyone else…everyone else but me… Why?_

"It's alright. What are you doing in Central?"

"I just…I just came to get away from work." She smiled weakly, her eyes catching the ring on Riza's finger.

"That's good. Could you spare some time for an old friend?" She looked down at the younger girl, noticing her posture. "Is something wrong, Winry?"

"N-no! Nothing." She forced a laugh. "It was nice seeing you, Riza. Say hello to Roy for me." She gave the older woman a flimsy hug and rushed off before the tears in her eyes could be noticed. Riza watched her leave shaking her head slowly. Fullmetal had better get back soon.

Winry ran to a quiet area of the park, setting her things on the bench next to her and sitting down heavily. She pulled a folded piece of paper from her wallet and read it through, the tears beginning to overflow. Ed's letter, all she had left of him, so painful, yet comforting at the same time.

The wind blew a shower of golden leaves down, and one, half green still, landed in her lap. She stared at it for a long while, memories of younger times flashing back through her mind's eye. When they were seven, playing together, at thirteen, one of Ed's visits home, they'd had a party with all the village friends, at sixteen, when Ed had left. She had loved him then, she knew that now. She had always loved him, for as long as she could remember. It was ironic, she thought, how you never saw what you wanted, until it was beyond your reach. With a quiet little half laugh, she got up, folding the note again, and slipping it into her pocket.

_I'll wait for you, Edward. As long as it takes, even if you never come back, I'll wait for you. Because I love you, and no amount of space can ever change that. _

She smiled softly, offering up a small prayer for his protection, before moving off. The burden was lighter now. The wound was finally healing.

-----

Noa knocked quietly on Ed's door, the day had ended, and the house was pitch black, yet Al still wasn't home. But she knew better than to worry. Al could take care of himself, and Ed was the more worrisome of the two now. She knocked again, when there was no answer, and then tried to knob. It swung open silently. The room was just as dark as the house, but the moon shone through the window, casting a dim glow on the bed. By that light, she could barely make out a figure curled up in a tight ball on the bed.

Stepping softly closer, she looked down sadly at the young man who lay there. She never understood why he slept shirtless, even in Winter. But then, it was hard to understand anything the Elrics did, sometimes. Numerous scars littered his body, as well as the Automail that was fitted to his shoulder. His expression was peaceful, yet everything about him attested to the harsh life he had led since even before he had met her.

She sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning on it and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. She smiled softly, examining his feature in the moonlight. He was so much like Al, yet, nothing like him, at the same time. Ed's face showed the hardships he had faced, careworn and hard. Al's was sweet, and almost babyish. She shook her head.

"You always reached for things so far away, when I was always right here, Ed." She whispered. "Winry is lucky to have your heart."

He never showed any indication that he heard, sleeping on, oblivious to the woman in front of him. Slowly, Noa reached out a hand, laying it tenderly along his cheek and closing her eyes. The images flashed, disjointed, messy, but clear. Each individual memory, striking her with all the force of a sledgehammer. His emotions invaded her very soul, the heart-wrenching pain he bore every second, and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. Finally, she pulled her hand away, breathing heavily.

Her eyes were filled with a great understanding; and a great pity when she next opened them to look at the young Alchemist.

"Such pain… Edward…" She blinked back tears, standing and moving silently from the room. Her head was spinning from all the emotions, and she stumbled once, catching herself against the wall before moving back to her room to lie down.

"I never knew…" She whispered to the darkness. "That one man… could be so strong…"

-----

Al had been searching for hours, and he had to admit, he had made progress. He had found out that the builder of the castle was a long dead man named Baron von Stutz. He had died a century earlier, yet throughout his lifetime, he was known as a queer man, some even said he was a magician. Al had almost jumped out of his seat when he read that. They were finally getting close. Also, the rumour that there had been no survivors was wrong. Three men from a party of mountain climbers had turned back when one of their members had hurt his leg on the way up.

He was halfway through the article, when he stopped to read it again. There was no mistaking it; the article clearly stated that the mountaineers had found something. But what was it? He read on, his interest reaching a fever pitch. And then the words were there. A camera. With one negative inside it. The picture developed from the negative was on the next page, the article proudly proclaimed.

Holding his breath, he turned the page. He stared, and stared, and continued to stare at the old, grainy photo in the paper, until his mind finally registered what it said. The picture, showed an old, weatherworn and water streaked wall, with an inscription carved into it, the workmanship was shoddy, but it was readable.

"_Whosoever opens the door, and enters my castle,_

_Will find his way to a world where all is possible,_

_A world where he has but to think, and his wildest desires come true,_

_A world, ruled by magic, a world with no limits or boundaries,_

_Come traveller, and try if you dare,_

_Open my doors, but better beware,_

_For the Gate does not accept all,_

_Be unworthy of the light, and you will fall."_

_Inscribed by Baron von Stutz, on this 4th day of November, 1832._

All stared hard at the picture. The message was cryptic, but it could not be simply a coincidence, could it? He could not be sure, but he would do anything to find out. He would see Ed smile again no matter what it took. Quickly transcribing the writing, he dashed from the library, bidding the night clerk goodnight and running full tilt for home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Will try to post more soon. :) R&R please CC is much appreciated.


	4. Whatever You Are

**Disclaimer:** FMA and all affiliated characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu. I do not claim ownership of them, lah dee dah. Only the original characters belong to me.

**Pre-Story Notes:** Well, I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy as hell, and I lost touch with my muse for awhile. All in all, I think this chapter was a little rushy, but let me know what you guys think, okay?

Also, this chapter is dedicated to me wonderful sisseh, Sara. That is all. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Someday To You**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Whatever You Are**_

Hot, it was hot. Something thick and black was seeping in through the half open window as he slept, something that made it hard to breath. But most of all, it was hot. _It's winter, _he thought, _it shouldn't be so damn hot. _Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a sullen, red glow that was dancing along his wall. With a start, he threw off the covers, and at that moment, Al burst through the door.

"Ed! Get dressed. There's a fire. People are trapped inside! We have to help!" The younger Elric was already dressed, overalls tied around his waist, a sleeveless shirt over those.

_Almost how Winry used to dress,_ Ed thought as he threw on his clothes.

"What happened?" He shouted after his brother.

"No idea, it started a little while ago. People are saying there are still three families caught inside! We have to do something!"

Ed nodded grimly; Al needn't have said anything, the two of them worked together like gears in a machine, fitted perfectly. They almost knew what the other was thinking without words, it was what made them such a formidable pair.

The building was an inferno, a two story apartment building, now it was a death-trap. Beams were beginning to break, burnt through by the fierce flames. People were running frantically passing buckets of water and trying to clear a path for the helpless firemen, to them, the families inside were already dead.

Al pushed his way through the crowd, Ed hot on his heels, and together they burst through the front doors, ignoring the shouts of the crowd, and the warnings of the firemen. Smoke billowed through the rooms, falling beams slammed into the floor, far too close for comfort. Ed tried to shout out to his brother, but the acrid smoke choked him and he coughed, pointing toward a flight of stairs. They were about to collapse, but if they moved fast they could get to the top. Leaping for the stairs, they took them three at a time, reaching the top just before they fell in on themselves. They'd need another way out.

The smoke was beginning to get to them, but they pressed on, calling out for the people to answer. Ed smashed down every door in the corridors, bringing out two families. But he when he got to the last door, there was no one. Frantically he shouted for the location of the third family. Top floor, came the answer. But don't go. It's certain death.

"Al!" He shouted through the haze.

"What?"

"Get those people out of here! I'm going up."

"Don't be stupid you'll never get out alive!"

"Just shut up and move!" He gave the boy a hard shove and took off up the flight of stairs.

-----

His vision was getting blurry as he ran through the corridor, smashing in every door, and calling out. Finally, he heard a faint cry, running full tilt; he kicked the door inward before halting. The room was dim full of smoke and falling timbers. The furniture was burning, but amidst all this, he caught the sickening smell of burning flesh. In a corner, a young girl was crouched over two inert bodies, a large beam lying across them as their sightless eyes reflected the flames. Ed froze, the sight making his mind jump back to a stormy night, years ago. It was over in an eye-blink, and he was kneeling beside the girl.

"Hi. I'm Edward. You need to come with me, okay?" She looked up at him. And he froze again. The blond hair, blue eyes; that same, almost defiant, upturn of the lips everything about her was so glaringly identical to the woman he thought of constantly.

"..Winry?" His voice was choked, forced, and not due to the smoke.

"M-my name is S-Sara…h-help me please…please…"

Silently he picked her up, strong arms holding her tight as he kicked the fallen debris away from the door and moved out into the corridor. Everything was ablaze, portions of the floor fallen completely through to the first level. He took a step and the floor gave way, taking him along with it to the first floor. Sara screamed, sure she was going to die. With a sickening thud, he hit the ground, flaming timber falling around him, his numbed mind barely registering the screaming girl in his arms.

Shrugging off the barrage of debris, he painfully got to his feet, still holding the girl tightly against himself. He could feel her heart pounding, worse than his own, feel her hot breath on his shoulder. His frantic gaze darted around the destroyed lobby, sight blurry as blood flowed into his eyes from a gash in his forehead. Finally, he saw it, a single patch of pure night sky, a door! Rushing for it, he dodged more falling timbers, leaping out into the sparkling night air just as the building collapsed into a fiery, writhing mass. He tripped, but before he could fall on his face, strong arms steadied him.

Looking up he saw the worried faces of the other tenants, but his mouth was too dry for him to say anything. Al stepped out of the crowd running toward him, but he stopped short when he saw the expression on his brother's face. Worriedly, he took a step closer, something wasn't right.

"Ed?" The older Elric heard the voice as if from the bottom of a well. His reply was choked, and hoarse.

"Winry…" And then his mind went dark, the smoke in his lungs cutting off his oxygen.

-----

Cold, it was cold. Winry pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The night was colder than any had been so far. A breeze blowing across the mountains pulled all the warmth out of the air, it seemed. She pulled her legs closer against herself, bundling lower into the blanket as she watched the sky. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight; that was the whole reason she was sitting out here. That, and she'd become addicted to fresh air these days. The stuffy shop seemed to dampen her spirits.

Next to her lay a file, a tattered and worn file, it was marked 'closed.' She picked it up for the fourth time that night. Riza had handed it to her before she left Central, Ed's old Military records. The head honchos were cleaning out the offices, she'd said, and since Ed was listed KIA, they'd figured they could get rid of his file by now.

It was full of reports on Ed's behaviour, reports on his missions and accomplishments. She'd smiled when she'd read those. The word 'insubordination' and 'reckless' came up a lot. But those weren't what had interested her. The folder also held reports in Ed's own handwriting. Reports on every single step of his journey with Al. His sarcasm and flair for the dramatic seemed to jump off the pages, forcing her to smile at least twice for every paragraph she read. Ed had always hated writing the reports, and he seemed determined to let the Colonel know that, even going so far as to totally disregard the Military protocol in the writing of them.

She was hungry, hungry for every little piece of the man she loved, any piece that she could take and hold close to her heart. She was like a drowning person desperately reaching for the lifesaver thrown their way. She never had enough, every curve of his writing, every word that stared back at her from the paper, almost proudly, defiantly, reflecting the man who'd written them.

Another blast of icy cold wind blew across her and she bundled the blanket around her, standing up. Gathering the papers, she slipped them into the folder and turned to head back inside. A whisper passed by, gently caressing her cheek, and she closed her eyes, imagining Ed was there. It was almost real, until she opened her them. Nothing but the black, starry sky met her gaze. A sad smile flickered across her face, and then she turned and shut the door behind her.

-----

Ed opened his eyes slowly, it was still dark, probably around 3am. But he couldn't see. There was something in his face. But it was yellow, and smooth, and there was a lot of it. Hair. Hmm. And something was resting against him, something warm, and soft. He pushed himself back a bit to see the girl he'd saved, curled up contentedly against his side, sleeping peacefully. The girl with Winry's face.

He gently got up, sliding off the bed. He was still soot caked, but she was clean. She'd gotten a shower then. Poor kid. Losing both parents in one night, he couldn't imagine what that would be like. _Probably ten times worse than what Al and I went through._ He though. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, probably younger. Her face lacked the careworn expression that Winry always had, even in sleep. Yet every other feature, every curve and nuance was the same, flawless. It was hard to imagine that they were two separate people.

Shaking it off, he broke his gaze, turning away from her and slipping out of his destroyed shirt, examining the coolly glinting Automail for any sign of damage. There was none. Satisfied, he threw the shirt into a laundry hamper and stepped outside, right into Noa. She tripped, and the Automail shot out to save her.

"Sorry, Noa." He said quickly, embarrassed.

"It's alright, Ed." Her reply came just as swiftly. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping. Did you let her in my room?"

"Yes," she replied archly. "I thought she might cheer you up. You've been so morose lately. It's unhealthy, you know?"

"Yeah, right. Thanks Noa." He shot sarcastically, walking toward the shower.

"You're welcome, Ed."

"Where's Al?"

"Sleeping, I think. Go shower, there are clean clothes in your drawers already."

"Thanks." He stepped into the bathroom, and soon, the sound of running water filled the small house.

The cold water was a welcome jolt, cleaning the sweat and ash off his aching muscles. He just stood under the shower for the longest time, letting his thoughts drift, reliving the past few hours. He could almost smell the ash, taste the blood. He reached up gingerly to trace the gash in his forehead. Not too bad. But he wouldn't be so pretty anymore. He smiled wryly at the thought. _I wonder what Winry would say, if she could see me now._ The thought threatened to bring on a fit of melancholy, so he squashed it. If only so that he wouldn't have to get another one of Noa's lectures.

It was more than an hour later when he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He padded quietly back to his room, cracking the door open just enough to look inside. Sara slept on, oblivious to the outside world. With a sigh of relief he stepped in and changed quickly, jumping into his boxers and an over-sized shirt. He hated the stupid long sleeves. But it was necessary to hide his arm. Gathering a blanket and a spare pillow, he pulled the door open again, fully intending to spend the night in his chair. But the, a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Mister Edward?" That voice, so much like hers.

"Just Ed. Is everything alright, Sara?"

"I just...I'm cold…" He frowned.

"Here, you can have this blanket." He held out the blanket to her, and she took it.

"Ed…?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"Will you stay here…please? Stay with me tonight..?"

"You barely know me, Sara. I could be a psycho, or a murderer, or a rapist."

"You saved my life, you brought me here, those kinds of people wouldn't do that…and my parents are gone…You rescued me, Ed, that's the only bond I have left." She lowered her eyes "But…I understand if you're not comfortable.."

"I'll stay." He almost sighed, climbing back onto the bed behind her.

She took his arm and wrapped it around herself, curling up against him again and closing her eyes.

"Ed?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you…for saving my life…you're all the family I have now…"

He paused, unable to find any words. Slowly, she fell asleep, breathing gently. He couldn't sleep, though. He just lay there, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, and feeling the homesickness well up in his heart. This girl, out of millions, he had to meet this girl tonight. Providence, it seemed, had a twisted sense of humour. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the gun, a simple, five shot revolver, only one bullet. Just the one. He could still remember the feeling of the cool metal against his temple, hear the cocking of the hammer. But he hadn't had the courage to pull the trigger.

_Why?_ He wondered. He'd faced horrors most people would never meet even in their worst nightmares. He'd fought and he'd even died, twice. He'd killed, and destroyed, faced innumerable odds. Why couldn't he pull the trigger? Was it so hard to let go of it all? The monotony that had become his life? The utter hopelessness of every day? He thought for what seemed hours. Until finally, a single answer formed out of the darkness. Hope. In some part of himself, there was hope, hope that he would one day get back.

He shut his eyes against the unwelcome tears, and Sara turned in his arms, her small fingers wiping them away.

"Ed…you're crying."

"Sorry…go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Sara. Go back to sleep, I'm okay." She leaned her forehead against his. He winced, the cut.

"Goodnight…" A yawn made it's way through.

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight…" He voice was drowsy, already half asleep. "…dad."

He gritted his teeth. _Not a sound, _ he promised himself. He wouldn't make a sound. He needed to be strong, for Winry, for Al and Noa, and now, for this girl. This stray waif who had dropped into his life, seemingly out of nowhere. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Be strong…_The words echoed in his mind as he fell into a fitful sleep.

-----

Al paced agitatedly around the room. Something was very wrong with Ed, he could feel it. And while Noa's efforts to cheer him up with the Winry look-a-like were admirable, Al couldn't shake the feeling that things would only get worse. He paced and paced, arranging and re-arranging the papers on his desk as Noa sewed one of his shirts quietly in the background. He'd wanted to tell Ed about the lead he'd found, their best chance yet, but the fire had taken up all their interest and he hadn't had the chance.

And the Winry doppelganger, she was the wild card in the equation. He involvement could make everything better, or everything worse. He shook his head. Ed had insisted on bringing her back after the fire, and he didn't like to argue. But this was one decision he didn't totally agree with.

"Al, come to bed, please. It's four in the morning for goodness' sake."

"You're sewing." He almost accused.

"Well, I need to do something other than sit here like a dumb cluck while you pace."

"I'm sorry, darling." He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm just worried about Ed."

"We both are, but you have other things to worry about right now. Like our wedding? Two days from now? Ring any bells?"

He chuckled, gently taking her sewing and setting it on the bedside table, before snuffing out the lamp. Then, and only then did he take her gently by the shoulders, pushing her down into the bed and kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, loving, tender. Before breaking away with an impish tone in her voice.

"You wouldn't be getting carnal passions, now would you, Mister Elric?" She teased.

"It's been three nights." Came his immediate excuse.

"Say it first."

"Say what?"

"You know what I like to hear."

He grinned widely, his second kiss much more serious than the first.

"I love you, Noa."

"I love you too, Alphonse Elric, you dork. Now, help me out of this dress…"

_**To be continued…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will continue, I promise. I will not leave it half done like my LOD fic. I will finish this. I promise you all! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do R&R. All CC is appreciated. I proof-read it three times. See how much I love ya'll:D Review, ya? Bye now._**  
**_


	5. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **I, the author, do not own, nor claim to own any part of the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa, Studio Bones, and the other guys who produced it. All characters except those invented by me are also their property.

Hey hey ya'll! How's everybody doing? Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I do have a few excuses for you though. One I really did lose touch with my muse, two, I'm a lazy ass, and three, uh...I dunno help me out? XD

Well to all my faithful readers, **SJSmith**, **WhiteTrinity**, **Harryswoman** and all you others, thank you for your support and encouragement. I really wouldn't have had the will to continue this without you all! That being said, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Someday To You**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Remembrance**_

The church bells were ringing when Winry opened her eyes. The cult of Leto had reached Risembool a few years ago. Everyone thought it had been destroyed in Liore, but apparently, they'd managed to survive the genocide and regrouped enough to make a comeback. In the years since then, they'd been steadily growing. She'd seen them, happy looking people with shining faces and cheery smiles. She'd hated them for awhile, knowing what they'd done to Ed and Al all those years ago. But they weren't the same people. Finally, she settled into ignoring them.

She yawned, stretching and looking out the window, across the fields. It had snowed in the night. A thin sheet of frost blanketed the world as if trying to hide all the ugliness that marred its surface. She smiled as the sun shone out from behind a cloud making the snow sparkle and gleam in the morning light.

"It's a beautiful day, ne?" She leaned her forehead against the cool window. "I think I should go shopping. How does that sound?"

She turned to face the cat that was sleeping on her dresser, eying him with mock annoyance.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me like that? Ed!" She threw her hands up exasperated, wagging a finger at the uninterested tabby. "Don't try to live up to your namesake too much, or I'll put you outside at night."

The cat mewed half-heartedly, giving the distinct impression that it did not want to be bothered at the moment. Winry gave up, and went about getting ready for a day in town. A hot shower and a hearty breakfast later, she was ready. With a spring in her step, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked out into the cold. Today was going to be a good day.

-----

Sara fidgeted uncomfortably in the new dress. The label was scratchy, and it was hot inside the church, but Ed had his firm hold on her shoulders and that severely limited her movement. She squirmed, looking up at him with pleading, puppy-dog eyes, begging for the torture to end. But he just smiled, petted her hair and mouthed the word, 'Soon.' She sighed explosively, leaning back against him moodily and rolling her eyes. Ed chuckled and shook her affectionately by her shoulders.

Normally, Ed detested churches. Stupid, over-decorated edifices paying homage to a god that no one saw and that the stories about were hardly believable. But today, he could make an exception. Today his brother was getting married and if he wanted to get married in a church, so be it. Ed could suppress his revulsion for a few hours. Just the sight of Al and Noa up at that altar was enough to make him smile. He was happy for them and nothing; especially not a stupid building could ruin that feeling.

He took a moment to glance over the people assembled in the small chapel. Al had always had a way about him that Ed never understood, a way that earned him friends wherever he went. The tiny hall was packed wall to wall with all the friends he'd made in the past four years. There were policemen, bakers, firemen, people he'd struck up friendships with on the street, even the butcher was there. Ed smiled, shaking his head. If Al wasn't careful he'd end up with an army of adoring groupies. He suppressed a laugh and re-focused his attention on the altar.

The priest was droning on a slow, indescribably dull benediction. Ed unconsciously began tapping his fingers against Sara's shoulders, his impatience beginning to get the better of him. She looked over her shoulder at him, raising a brow and petting one of his hands soothingly. She smirked and teasingly mouthed the word 'Soon.' He stuck his tongue out at her, eliciting a similar face.

Up in front Al snuck a glance over at Noa, the radiant expression on her face making a smile curl across his features. He squeezed her hand gently, feeling the ring on her finger. She squeezed back, intertwining their fingers. The priest finished his benediction, forming the cross over each of them before taking a step backward and gesturing them to face the crowd.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." He intoned. "You may kiss the bride."

Al's arm was already around Noa's waist, her arms wrapped up around her neck and their lips were locked almost before he'd finished his sentence. The kiss lasted a little longer than necessary, just long enough to make the assembled guests wonder if it would ever end, and Ed put a hand over Sara's eyes. After an uncomfortable moment it ended and the newlyweds faced the crowd, grinning, before Al swept her off her feet and they rushed for the door.

Ed picked Sarah up and led the throng running for the door. There was a brief scramble as the surging mass was pushed from all directions by people wanting to see the pair get into the car. And then, there was the line of ladies who shouldered and elbowed their way to the front to make sure they caught Noa's bouquet. The gypsy woman turned, smiling at them, before Al spun her around, probably a little harder than necessary. Satisfied that she was dizzy enough, he stopped her, and she let loose the bunch of flowers. It soared through the air, every pair of eyes focused on it, almost every feminine hand held skyward to grab it. Ed watched it get closer and closer until it almost filled his entire line of sight. Something was not right, here.

There was a thwack as the bouquet hit the older Elric square on the nose. Then slowly, it slid off, landing squarely in the arms of the young girl in front of him. He looked down, features twitching comically with irritation, only to be met by the beaming face of Sara. He blinked once, saw the bouquet in her arms, blinked again at the look on her face, then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Congrats. It looks like you'll be the next to get married." He smirked down at her.

"Who's gonna marry me? I'm thirteen."

"You'll find someone. Or I'll find someone for you." He laughed.

There was a collective laugh from the men and a collective sigh from the women before all eyes were once again turned to the couple at the foot of the stairs. They waved happily, Al picking up his bride again, and setting her in the waiting car before getting in beside her. The horn beeped once and they were off.

-----

A few hours later, the fire was crackling cheerily in the hearth at the Elric residence. On the long couch in front of the fireplace lay Ed, fast asleep, with Sara curled up against him, head pillowed on his chest in a similar state of repose. He yawned and shifted a little in his sleep, his arm curling around her shoulders. She snuggled closer with a soft sigh before her eyes opened. Blinking blearily at the room, she wondered where she was for a moment, before remembering the events of the past three days.

She looked up at Ed, he seemed peaceful in sleep, absent was the perpetual look of turmoil that she saw on his face. Every care seemed to have vanished, and for a moment he actually looked his twenty-two years, rather than the forty she'd taken to teasing him about. Her eyes slid to his Automail, it truly was an amazing piece of work. He'd promised to tell her who'd made it for him, but it was a long story, he said, so she'd waited. Running her fingers across the cool metal, she wondered if she'd ever be able to make something so intricate. No matter who had made it, she could see the love of machines in it, as well as love for the person to whom the machine belonged.

Quietly, she slid out from under his arm, tiptoeing away, back toward their room. Ed stirred slightly, and quarter-opened his eyes, looking owlishly at her from under his eyelids.

"Where're you off to, young lady?" He mumbled, not bothering to expend anymore energy than necessary.

"To change out of this horrid dress! I can't believe you'd torture me with something like this. I thought you loved me, Edward!" She produced her best wibble and aimed it at him.

"Yeah, yeah, complain, complain. See if I get you anymore clothes. You can run around naked for all I care." He shot back sleepily.

"Pervert."

"Hah. Don't flatter yourself, dear."

"Meanie."

"Mm got that right. Now go change so I can peek."

"You're such a freak, Ed! You better not!"

"Mnn..." He supplied the non-committal noise and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Sara stuck her tongue out when his back was turned.

"Saw that." Came his immediate reaction.

She mimicked him silently.

"Saw that, too. I see everything." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep you big dummy!"

"I was trying before an immature little girl started making faces at me."

"Nyeh." She stuck her tongue out again before rushing off toward their room.

She opened the door to the room she shared with Ed. It was a completely different place compared to three days ago. There were flowers on the dresser and another bed lay against the opposite wall, the quilt adorned with more flowers and animals. Noa had made it for her. Technically it was her bed, but she never used it. So far she'd been successful in getting Ed to let her sleep with him, a fact she was very proud of. But one thing that didn't fit, one thing that was out of place, was the charred oak chest that sat at the foot of her bed.

The day after the fire, Ed had gone back into the rubble with Al, and together, they'd helped the occupants find whatever possessions had survived the fire and pulled them out of the wreck. It had gotten late, and the air was starting to cool, when they'd stumbled on the chest, charred and blackened, the strong oak timbers had managed to survive with little other damage. She'd seen the lock on its hinge and known it was hers. But since that day she hadn't been near it. Ed had broken the lock off, but still, she refused to open it.

Now she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she knelt down in front of the chest, running her fingers over the blackened wood. She remembered her father making it for her and lovingly carving her initials into the top lid. The letters were barely visible now, but she could see them if she tried. Finally, her hands fount the bolt, she slid it back slowly, taking another steadying breath, before reverently pushing the cover open.

Inside, on top of her undamaged clothes lay a gold locket, the gleaming, heart-shaped pendant open. Picking it up, she brought it close, staring at the picture within it for a long moment. It was her, and her parents, smiling and tussling together. She took a gulp to force back the lump in her throat, her eyes sliding to the familiar inscription next to the picture.

_To our Darling Daughter,_

_On your twelfth birthday,_

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mother & Father_

Her features pulled into a tight knot, her eyes squeezing shut to fight back the torrent of tears that threatened to come. But it was no good, there went the first, and the second, and then so many that she lost count. Laying her head on the chest she held the locket tight. She'd tried to be strong for the past few days, no matter how badly she'd missed them she wouldn't let herself cry. But now she was alone, she'd allow it now. It seemed that nothing would ever be the same again, never be right, not without them.

For a long while she knelt in front of the chest, even when she'd cried all her tears, and her legs screamed from cramps, she stayed still; trying to recall every feature, every nuance of her parents, before time gradually blurred their memories until they were nothing more than names in the locket. She stopped finally, the locket still grasped tight in her hand. Closing her eyes, she joined her hands; the heart grasped firmly between them and began to speak.

"Dear Heavenly Father,

It's me, Sara. You know I'm not one for prayer. I honestly can't remember the last time I prayed sincerely. And I suppose, I have no right to ask you for anything. But, the people in church always said that, 'God is love' and I could do with some right now.

God, I don't know why you took mother and father away. I wish I could understand, but I don't. I know they're in Heaven, with you and the angels, so I guess I should be happy. But somehow I just can't be.

I know I must seem terribly ungrateful, since I've got Ed, and Al, and Noa watching over me now. I suppose you brought them to me. But I miss my parents. I've been trying to be strong the past few days. I've really tried, but I just can't. It hurts.

So, if you'll permit me to ask one thing of you. I'd ask that you please, take me as well. Please take me to see mother and father again. Even if I have to go to Hell when I die, if you just take me to see them once before sending me there, I know I'll have peace.

Please…take me away.

Amen."

She stayed like that, listening to the silence for a long while, before the tears started to flow again, running across her already tear-stained cheeks. She stared down at the locket, at the smiling faces of her parents. Suddenly, there came a muffled sound behind her. She turned, hurriedly swiping at her eyes, to see Ed leaning against the doorframe, a gentle look in his eyes.

"Didn't you say you were going to change? Or have you started to like that dress?" He smiled slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I got a little distracted, I guess…"

He pushed away from the doorframe, coming to sit next to her. He stared at his hands for the longest time before looking up at her with a small smile. She gave him a quivering smile in return.

"Want to hear my story?" He finally spoke. She nodded silently and he grinned. "I lost my parents too. When I was about three, Al was maybe two, or one and a half. Our dad left us. We never knew why, he just left one night. When I was nine, my mom died. Al and I never saw it coming. She'd been sick for a long time apparently, but she hid it from us. The doctors didn't know what killed her; our Grandma said it was heart-break."

"That's…I'm sorry Ed." He shook his head.

"That's just the beginning. Back where we're from. We have this thing that you might call magic. Don't look so sceptical. It's possible, but we call it Alchemy. It's hard to explain, but basically what we do is we use energy from this world that spills into our world, to change the shape of something."

"Your world? What d'you mean?"

"Well, when I said Al and I weren't from around here, I really meant it. It's complicated, and you'll have a lot of questions. But ask them later, okay?" She nodded.

"Basically, in Alchemy there's one taboo. Never, ever, try to resurrect a dead person. Al and I…when our mom left us, we missed her real bad, so bad that we broke the taboo. We tried to bring her back. But you see, in Alchemy, the price of the thing you want is its equal in something else. Equivalent exchange. We didn't have enough to pay to bring our mother back. And so I lost my arm and leg as you've seen. And Al lost his entire body. He would have died if I hadn't bound his soul to a suit of armour."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving, searching his face for any hint of a lie. But she found none.

"To cut a very long story very short, we went on a journey to find an item that would bring our lost limbs back. We fought a lot of very bad people, and we met a lot of good people along the way, and finally it all ended. I was sent through what we call 'The Gate' to this world where I can't use alchemy, and Al got his body back, but not his memories. Eventually he found his way here and got his memory back, and this is where we've been ever since." He paused as if remembering.

"You see, I know how you feel now. I know how bad it hurts. But praying to die won't make it better. I've died and come back, and trust me; it really isn't all that great. But you have to remember, no matter what, you aren't an island. You need to lean on someone, okay?"

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes tight, her lips quivering. Ed wrapped and arm around her, drawing her close and petting her hair gently.

"It's alright. I'm here now, I'll look after you." He soothed.

With a quiet whimper, she burrowed against his chest, another flood of tears overtaking her as she lay in his arms. It still hurt, the ache in her chest, but now she knew, no matter what happened, she could depend on this man to guard her, protect her, and care for her. It seemed that God had outsmarted her again.

-----

Winry kicked open the door to the house, her shopping bags hanging from her arms. She shouldered past the door, stamping her feet to get the snow off her boots, before dragging her bags to the table and dumping them unceremoniously on its already messy surface. Quickly, she jumped to the fireplace to set a fire, before she shrugged out of her coat and unwrapped the scarf from around her neck. Upturning the bags she let her purchases run across the table, eyeing them critically to make sure they were all there.

Ed, the tabby-cat came out of hiding to welcome her home by rubbing himself up against her ankles. She smiled to herself and leaned down to pick him up.

"Oh, so now you want to notice me, huh? You're _exactly_ like him. And that is not a compliment."

Ed just stared back at her looking indescribably bored. She rolled her eyes and set him down on a chair where he immediately went back to sleep. She ignored him, rolling up her sleeves and taking up the chair on the opposite side of the table. She began categorizing her new tools, humming quietly to herself. She checked each one for any sign of rust or wear before setting it into the new toolbox she'd bought.

When she was finished, she set the, now full, toolbox aside, turning to look out the window at the stars. They twinkled merrily down at her and she felt a queer shiver run over her. With a smile, she got up and walked into her room. Singing cheerfully, she leaned down to kiss the picture of Ed that she kept on her dresser.

"Evening, sweetheart. Sorry I took so long, the shops were extra interesting today." She'd taken to speaking to him, even when he wasn't there; somehow, it made her feel closer.

"You really do need to come home soon you know, Ed? People are going to start thinking I'm crazy pretty soon."

She gave the picture an indulgent smile before turning around and freezing. There, on her bed was an orange piece of paper that had definitely _not _been there this morning. She quickly glanced around her room for any hiding place. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a long; and particularly deadly looking wrench, and walked over to pick up the paper.

Cautiously, she looked under the bed, before sitting down and opening the paper to read. The writing was scrawled across the page, and there wasn't much of it, but she knew that handwriting. She turned white, beginning to read, and when she was done, the note fell out of her hands as she stiffened, staring at it on the ground, disbelieving.

With a muffled scream, she ran out of the house and into the night, running excitedly across the fields to the nearest military base. She had to tell them, she had to tell everyone.

Back in the room, a cold wind blew the note over, it read:

-----

_Winry,_

_Hope you get this message._

_We're coming home. _

_Dangerous._

_Get ready, Ed needs you._

_- Al_

_**(To be continued…)**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **Hey all. I reall do hope you enjoyed thi chapter. Not much happens, but I felt I needed to get in some more character development. Add a few hints to Sara's background and such. (The praying, hint hint) I hope ou didn't find it too draggy, that's the main factor I agonized about while writing it.

Well, read and review to let me know what you think, or just bitchrant at me for taking so long, okay? I'll endeavour to get the next chapter up soon, AND finish this fic sometime in our generation. :D


	6. Wait

**Disclaimer: **I, the author, do not own, nor claim to own any part of the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa, Studio Bones, and the other guys who produced it. All characters except those invented by me are also their property.

**Pre-Story: **Hey guys! It's been bloody long, huh? But I promised I'd finish this story someday and I intend to honor that promise. So here we are, just because ya'll believe in me and encourage me, Chapter 6! I was so anal about this chapter. I wanted to try to do something new, to keep it exciting and current so you guys don't get bored with me over here. It's also about 700 words longer than my last chapter! I purposely kept writing.

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all your support!

--__

_**Someday To You**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Wait**_

Al winced as Noa wrapped the cut on his shoulder. It still stung from the iodine and she'd just pushed the bandage right into the raw wound. He hissed as she tightened it, gritting his teeth against the pain. When she was done, she smiled and gave him a confident pat on the shoulder. This little action elicited a loud shout from the younger Elric.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman!?" He clenched his jaw turning to half glare at her. She pulled a face at him.

"I _did_ tell you not go in alone, didn't I? I _did _tell you to bring Ed along, didn't I? But would you listen to me? No, you just went on ahead being your usual headstrong self and went alone. And stop flailing; you're going to open it up again." Al sighed.

"We've been married a week and a half and already you're nagging." He grinned good-naturedly.

"It's a wife's job to look after her husband. Now put your shirt back on, I'll get dinner."

"Can't we eat out? It's our honeymoon, you don't have to cook." His voice came out muffled as his pushed his head through the shirt.

"Where do you want to go? That Italian restaurant _again_?"

"Why not? They make good food." Noa rolled her eyes, striking a pose; hand on her hip as she looked him up and down.

"Alright. But you have to make it up to me after."

"Again? That's the _fourth_ time in a day and a half!"

"Do you want to eat, or don't you?"

"I'll get our coats." He smirked, and got up.

Noa watched him leave the room, shaking her head with a small smile. When he was gone, she threw herself backwards onto the bed, closing her eyes. She wondered how Ed and Sara were doing, they'd looked so happy the last time she'd seen them. The girl seemed to have an effect on Ed that he himself didn't seem to notice. The wedding day had been the first time she'd seen him smile so genuinely in months. She was glad that he felt better, glad that _someone_ had the power to make him smile again. But still, she couldn't forget what she'd felt from him that night, the raw, primal pain that he carried within him. She couldn't understand how he bore it every day. She was no stranger to pain, she'd felt it from more people than she could remember. But his was the most acute, the heaviest of any she had ever felt, and it made her marvel at his strength. It was easy to be drawn to him, and she smiled at the recollection of her feelings for him. Feelings he'd been adamant about not returning. With a shake of her head she rolled off the bed and walked into the other room to see what was taking her husband so long.

--

Ed jerked awake, the images fresh in his mind, Al hurt, dying. He shook his head, forcing himself to calm down, it was just a dream. Sara stirred next to him and opened her eyes groggily, blinking up at him, still half asleep, not saying anything. He smiled and petted her hair lightly and she lay back, slipping into her more enjoyable dreams. Ed shook his head with a smile and slid out of bed, stretching to get the ache out of his Automail ports. The sun was just rising over the mountains, thin fingers of its red light filtering through the windows. He looked over at Sara sleeping peacefully. Already, he could barely remember what his life had been like without her. He only knew that he'd been miserable, and that he wasn't anymore.

Stepping out of the room, he paused to start a fire in the grate before putting some water in the kettle and setting it on the stove. Having done that, he stepped into the bathroom to splash the icy cold water onto his face. When he emerged, trying and failing, to get his 'antenna' to stand up, Sara was already up and making coffee. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he kept silent, leaning easily against the doorframe and watching her work. Her small hands went through the motions with ease, not a single movement wasted. He knew that in a different world, she could have been so much more. Eventually, when his watching began to nudge the brink of stalker-ish, at least in his own mind, he broke the silence.

"Morning, sleepyhead." he smirked.

"Sleepyhead yourself, I was up half the night because you kept kicking me." She replied archly, not bothering to turn around.

"Liar," he grinned, walking over now that the antenna was up satisfactorily.

She simply pulled a face at him and continued her work, filling a bowl with sugar, and throwing out the old cream from the pitcher before refilling it. Satisfied that she was alright, he wandered back into the room and lay down again, sliding an arm over his eyes to block out the irritating light. This was good, he mused; he could definitely get used to this, just living day by day, not thinking of the past, not worrying of the future. The ghost of Winry that he carried with him would never fully be laid to rest, but now at least; it wouldn't torment him either. He smiled to himself, yes, this was good.

Sara sat on the porch in the large chair she'd forced Ed to drag out for her. She'd wrapped herself up in a heavy blanket, and her hands were wrapped around a mug of warm coffee. The sun played its gentle, winter rays across her face and she closed her eyes, basking in its glow. It was a good place, she decided. She'd found a good place here, with good people. And she never wanted to leave, not if she could help it. Opening her eyes, she gazed out over the snow capped mountains on the horizon, wondering what lay hidden between them and after them. But finally, her thirteen year old energy began to kick in and she stood up, folding the blanket neatly on the chair and stepping inside to look for Ed.

"Ed?" her voice echoed through the strangely silent house. "Ed?" She repeated, where could he be? "Ed you'd better not be sleeping again, you said you'd take me to the tailor's today."

Walking along the empty hallway, she poked her head around the edge of the door and saw him lying in bed. Pouting, she walked over and kicked the bedpost. No response. Leaning down she checked his breathing, yes he was alive. Exasperated, she moved the arm from over his eyes and leaned close to his face. He opened his eyes suddenly, reaching up to pull her onto the bed next to him. She screamed and started squirming.

"Boo," he laughed. "Stop flailing, you're gonna hurt someone like that."

"That's the point, you lecher!" She yelled, blushing furiously.

"Lecher? Me? Geez, kids these days." He released her and leaned back, watching her with an amused air as she straightened her nightdress and tried to compose herself.

"You're such a freak, Ed."

"I know; it's one of my redeeming qualities." He grinned.

Rolling her eyes she batted at his chest. "So are we going to the tailor's today or what?"

"Hey, I'm not the one still in my nightdress." His tongue poked out at her.

"I _so_ can't wait until Al and Noa get back. Noa'd kill you for pulling a prank like that." She huffed, sliding off the bed to grab some clothes.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because it's not a gentlemanly thing to do! Scaring innocent young ladies like that."

He stifled a laugh. "Mm-hmm, sure. Whatever you say, so do you want to go shopping today or what?"

With a final roll of her eyes and an indignant flip of her hair she stalked out of the room, he heard the bathroom door slam down the hall and chuckled to himself. He just loved baiting her; the reactions he got were so familiar after all. It just made him feel all the more secure. Yes, life was good.

--

Jan was back. Winry eyed him as he sat on her exam table, looking around her workroom like a small child in the doctor's office. His Automail leg was laid out on her worktable in front of her and she was fixing a bundle of artificial nerves that the moron had somehow managed to burst. He kept glancing at her with those hopeful eyes like some sort of dog looking for affection and that just made her tense. The vein pulsed rhythmically in her forehead as sweat dripped into her eyes. But god but he was annoying. How did he expect her to fix his leg with him hovering over her like that?! And how the hell had he managed to snap the nerves in the first place?! Finally, she she'd had enough she banged her screwdriver down on the table and glared up at him.

"So are you going to say something, or do you expect me to interpret you little furtive glances?" Mentally she chided herself for sounding so irritated, but she simply couldn't take it anymore.

"U-uh, what do you mean?" He fidgeted uncomfortably, wringing his hands.

"Oh come off it, Jan. I know all about how you feel okay? Everyone talks about it when I go to town. 'Hey, isn't that the Rockbell mechanic chick that Jan likes?'" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y-you shouldn't believe everything you hear M-Miss Winry." His fidgeting got worse and that just annoyed her all the more.

She kept quiet, barely resisting the urge to crown him with her wrench. Even Ed had never been this obnoxious. Her features twitching in annoyance, she picked up his leg from the table and brought it over. It wasn't completely repaired yet, but she'd just mess it up even more if she tried to complete it in this state. Vehemently she pushed it back into the socket, ignoring the wince that flitted across his features. She tightened the screws and stood up. Dusting off her hands, she pointed to the door.

"Now go."

"M-Miss Winry." He began.

She glared at him. "Now, Jan."

Like a kicked puppy he started to walk out. As he passed her he leaned in for what may have been a kiss, but he never got the chance as a wrench bashed against his head. Winry glared even more fiercely if that was possible, and pointed again at the door looking furious. Confused and with a stinging head, he walked out and the door slammed shut behind him. Trudging silently through the blanket of snow that covered the fields, he sighed, he'd never understand her. Perhaps it was better to just give up.

Back inside the house, Winry slammed her tools back into the box, kicking the box itself under her worktable. What kind of moron was he? Firstly, he was _seventeen _to her twenty-three. And second of all, he was a _coward_. Still raging at the ludicrous situation, she stomped into the house, startling Ed the cat. He stared balefully at her with accusing, golden eyes. She glared back, walking into her room and slamming the door. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. With a heavy sigh, she threw herself down onto her bed. The tension of the past week was getting to her. No one had believed that the Elric brothers were coming back. Not even Mustang. The arrogant, overweening fool had dismissed her claims with an indulgent smile and a diplomatic denial. She punched the wall, the sting in her knuckles helping calm her nerves.

She hated this; all she could do was to wait for them to come back. And in the meantime she had to deal with that moron, Jan. Sighing again, she stepped into the bathroom, maybe a nice hot bath would help settle her nerves.

--

Alphonse Elric had always prided himself on being the more patient of the two brothers, the more level-headed, and by far the smartest. Yet in the weeks that had passed he had found that all these qualities had been waning, replaced with a seeming desperation, a primal hunger to find a way home, a way back to the world he could barely remember. It all seemed like a dream from long ago, after all, he'd only been a fifteen year old back then.

But now, he'd found it. Without a doubt, he'd found the way home. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the events of the previous day. He could still feel it, the rank dampness of the old stone walls, the clawing dark that seemed to force its way down your throat and into your lungs, choking you. He could still remember the slicing pain of the blade as it tore through the flesh of his shoulder, could still feel the warm blood soak his clothes as he ran onward, trying desperately to avoid the machines of the death that the castle threw at him. Taking a deep breath, he shuddered, thanking god that he'd had the sense not to tell Noa all this.

But he had one small comfort, the room. The room had been worth it. After stumbling through the doorway, he'd seen it, the alchemy matrix carved into the solid rock of the floor. Thin, slitted windows were cut into the granite walls, letting faint gleams of moonlight shine through onto the floor of the chamber, just enough to read the inscription.

_Blood for blood,_

_Life for life,_

_Power for power,_

_Pay the toll stranger, but be warned,_

_If it is a new life you seek, _

_And old life must you take_

That had been it, no pompous sign-off, no riddles. Just that, straight forward explanation of the cost. Tentatively, he'd reached out to touch the matrix. But he reminded himself of the pained look on Ed's face every time he mentioned home. Steeling himself, he touched the matrix with both hands, focusing, sending a piece of his soul into it. He could never explain why, but ever since it had been bound to a suit of armour, pieces of his soul could detach from him so easily.

For the longest, terrifying moment, nothing happened. In that moment, he saw the hope that he'd built up over the past few days wither and die. But then, ever so slowly, but growing in speed and power, golden light begin to filter through the windows. At first, he'd thought it was his imagination, but soon, there was no denying it. The lights were inside with him, and they seemed to be dancing. Like old friends they gathered around him, warm and almost familiar. And then, they dived, straight toward the matrix, and the floor seemed to explode from under him. Slowly, but ever so sure, a crack opened. Flailing for a moment, he'd touched the side of the matrix again, willing it to point him toward the house he and Ed had known so well. And it had worked. He'd seen it, seen Winry talking to that cat, seen her kiss Edward's picture. He'd seen it all. And in the next moment he had the idea.

Reaching into his pocket he'd pulled out the napkin, the gaudy orange thing from that Italian restaurant. And in the next moment he was writing, using his blood as ink, his finger as the best pen he could get, he was writing. With shaking hands, he'd reached through the gate, expecting to have his arm ripped off at any moment, but nothing happened. And in the next moment he could feel it, the pure, free air of Amestris. It was cold. Quickly, he fumbled for her bed, dropping the note onto her pillow before pulling his hand back. The new Gate snapped shut behind his arm.

"Alphonse Elric!" Noa's voice snapped him out of his dreams.

"Huh? What?"

"What do you mean what? You force me to eat at that restaurant again, and then you come home and _sleep_?!"

He grinned widely, reaching out to pull her down beside him. "I was waiting for you to get into the right frame of mind. You're sexy when you're angry."

She sighed. "If I wasn't already married to you…"

--

He looked up from his desk, it was littered with a ridiculous amount of paperwork. He'd always hated paperwork. It was entirely unnecessary in his opinion. At least, it was unnecessary for _him_ not when he should have a secretary to do it for him. Adjusting his eye-patch, Roy Mustang snapped his fingers, sending the whole pile of paperwork up in smoke in a matter of seconds. A moment later, his wife and secretary rushed into the room, snapping _her_ fingers, the charred pile of papers froze over.

"Don't tell me you did it _again_, Roy." Riza glared at him. "That is the _fourth_ damn pile of paperwork you've burned this _week._"

He merely grinned. "Relax, darling. I know you've already finished sorting out the copies you always make yourself."

"Only because you always do this. For god's sake, Roy. When are you going to grow up?"

"When are you going to give up alchemy? Which I still have no idea why you learned, by the way." He smirked.

"To the first, never. And to the second, I had to learn it because you can't take care of yourself." She had already taken the frozen lump of debris and dropped it into the trash with a disapproving glance back at her husband.

"And you just _had _to take up ice." He sighed. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're not in here just to scold me. You do that enough at home."

She smoothed her uniform primly. "Well Mr. Fuhrer. What I would like to bring to your attention, is Winry Rockbell's claims that the Elrics are returning."

"Uh huh?"

"We've noticed some strange alchemical activity over Risembool lately that may back up her claims. What would you like us to do?"

He paused, turning to look out the window for a long moment. "Send the chimeras. The surveillance ones. We only watch. If the Elrics come back, something might try to come back with them. We need to be ready."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"If the Gate opens, we'll have to be ready to destroy it again. Whether the Elrics have returned or not."

"Yes sir." She saluted and began to walk out.

He turned to face her back. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll see you tonight, then."

"See you tonight, Roy." The door shut behind her.

So, Fullmetal might actually find a way to get back. He smiled, it was about time. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared for the brothers. Almost like his own children. He remembered everything they done for him, truth be told, he probably wouldn't have been able to rise so high in the Military if it hadn't been for them. He probably wouldn't have ever had the courage to propose to Riza, either. He owed them everything. If they truly were on their way back, he'd make sure that everything would be ready for their return. Picking up the phone, he dialled a number he'd hoped he'd never have to dial again. With a sigh, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Armstrong? It's Mustang, I'm going to need a favour."

--

Ed yawned, he hated shopping. He'd always hated shopping. Mentally, he cursed himself for ever proposing the idea to Sara. What exactly had he been thinking? Sure the kid needed some new clothes and an outlet to take her mind off things. But still Al and Noa would be back in a week, they could have taken her out. That having been said, as bored as he was at the moment, it all seemed to be worth it when he looked over at the girl skipping merrily through the store. Sure, he had all the bags weighing down his arms. But she was happy, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she glanced at all the jewellery in the store. He'd seen that sparkle before, except it hadn't been jewels they were reflecting, but tools. _At least clothes and jewellery are lighter than tools._ He comforted himself, allowing a smile to creep across his features. The past few weeks seemed like a dream when he looked back on them. Something straight out of a trashy fantasy novel. But he was glad it was real. Never for a second had he regretted his decision to jump back into the burning building when everyone else had been running out.

Looking at Sara twirling around in a pretty yellow dress, he couldn't help but smile. It seemed like someone had taken bits and pieces of Winry and pieces of himself, put them in a huge bowl and mixed them up, and out had jumped this Sara, this little waif of a girl. He could imagine her standing between Winry and himself, holding their hands, laughing. He sighed. It looked like she'd decided on the yellow one after all.

"You ready to go, Sara?" He called out.

"Uh huh! Go ahead and pay!" She called back, happily twirling.

"I already did." A chuckle. "Can we go home now?"

"Aaaaw, you big baby. Can't we hang out a little while longer?"

"I'll get you ice cream."

"Alright! Let's go home."

He laughed to himself as she came skipping over, gleefully taking his hand as they thanked the storekeeper and left. Yes, things were good. He could almost get used to this. But he knew that for him, there would always be a piece of the picture missing. There would always be a part of himself that would not allow the scene to be completed. Not without her. Not without Winry.

--

Ed purred, it was cold out here, but the big human mama was lying down with him so everything was okay. His tail switched from side to side as he watched a small bird skitter across the roof. Winry ran her fingers gently over his fur, scratching him behind the ears. She was laid out beneath the stars, the tiny pinpoints of light shining strongly in the clear winter sky. Ed the cat was curled up on top of her, beginning to snore already. _Lazy little bugger,_ she thought to herself. Not unlike his namesake.

Yawning, she stretched out on the mattress she'd dragged onto the balcony, curling up comfortably under the covers. It was a rare treat these days, to be able to simply relax like she was doing now. Things were so hectic, and the people seemed to need more repairs, or adjustments to their parts lately. It got aggravating sometimes, especially since she knew that if they would only look after the parts she made for them properly, then everything would be fine.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to picture Edward. What was he doing now? Was he happy? Did he even think about her? Was he even alive still? She wished she had Al's ability to see them in her dreams, the closest she'd had were vague dreams of them, cloudy and indistinct. But she held them dear like real memories.

Her favourite dream was the one she'd had for years, the one where she was right there in front of Edward as he opened his eyes. They'd always argue, and she'd tell him he was arguing with a dream. But being the pigheaded, stubborn fool he was he'd always try to start a fight. Her favourite part of the dream was the end, where she'd tell him to wake up. Every time, he'd begin to tell her something. But she knew what he was going to say. She'd always known.

_**To be continued…**_

_**--**_

I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't please do R&R so I know how ya'll feel! I will keep writing and will not wait God knows how any months to update again.


End file.
